deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Penny Fitzgerald VS. Ramona Flowers
Description The Amazing World of Gumball VS. Scott Pilgrim! The girlfriends are ready to duel to the death! Interlude Dan: A main star usually has a boyfriend or girlfriend, sometimes with an opposite personality. And these two girls are that with emotional issues. Nad: Penny Fitzgerald, Gumball's Shape-Shifting Fairy Girlfriend, Dan: And Ramona Flowers, The Ninja Delivery Girl. Nad: It's time to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Penny Fitzgerald Dan: Elmore, an unusual town where different crazy ciitizens live. Nad: A balloon wants love from a cactus, robots and 8-bit spiders hang out, and there's still dinosaurs! Dan: But one these citizens are more unique than the others: Penny Fitzgerald. First led to believe that she was a antlered peanut, her true form was revealed to be a shape-shifting fairy. Nad: Thanks to her boyfriend Gumball Watterson. Dan: Penny seems to be a physical fairy, which aren't necessarily matter, but they are energy being with a stable form and a human-like mind. Keep in mind, they aren't weaker, just more solid in mind and body. Nad: Penny's pretty damn durable, as she survived being in the impact of an explosion and being sent flying through a school bus window and slamming into the floor. Dan: Penny's main ability, however, is to change form depending on her emotions. These transformations are a gremlin, monster arm, gargoyle, jackalope, pig, small spirit, hairy creature, wolf, a medusa form, squirrel, and a mouse. Nad: That's cute. It's better when she's a Minotaur! She had enhanced strength, durability, speed and sense of smell and hearing. Dan: Her strongest, however, would be her dragon form. Dragons are brute strength incarnate, have strength, endurance, and invulnerability, and flight! She can even breathe fire do powerful it was seen overhead on a huge forest. Nad: However, this due to her emotions. Which is a big problem. Also, she's allergic to blueberries. Dan: But the last thing you'll want is a angry dragon on your tail. "You may now fist bump the bro!" Ramona Flowers Dan: Ramona Flowers is delivery girl for Amazon Canada, and was good at her job. Nad: But one day, a guy called Scott Pilgrim met her at a party...and she was unimpressed. Dan: But Scott couldn't get her out of his mind. So he ordered CDs from and they met up again. Nad: This time, she gave him a chance...but he had to do a dangerous task. Dan: Defeat her evil exs. But luckily for Scott, he wouldn't have to do this alone. Nad: Cause she is one hell of a fighter! Dan: Ramona is capable of snapping a metal pole and using it as a weapon, and capable of lifting and swinging her large hammer with ease. Nad: She can also use a large plant as a weapon, blocked attacks from Roxie, though she was holding back, and kicked Gideon's sword out of his hands. Dan: And Ramona has run on walls and kept up with Roxie and Knives. Nad: Ramona's also pretty durable, as she survived survived being stabbed and took hits from Envy. Dan: Moving on, Ramona has her set of equipment, which includes her large hammer. It looks like it is made out of stone, and is most likely a reference to Amy Rose's Piko Piko Hammer. It also possess a +2 against girls, making it an effective weapon against female opponents. Nad: She also has a titanium baseball bat for short ranged melee attacks, which gives her a +1 against blondes. Also, roller blades. Dan: The Power of Love is a sword forged from Scott's love for Ramona. It doesn't belong to her, but she did use it. Also, it heals her stab wounds...or possibly any wounds. Nad: Ain't we forgetting her Subspace Suitcase? This is a small bag on Ramona's shoulder that acts like a device that allows her or anyone to enter Subspace, a parallel dimension. She can pull out weapons from here, and can use it to seemingly teleport. Dan: She also has The Glow, an emotional warfare created by Gideon Graves and given to Ramona. The Glow causes negative emotions to surpress positive ones, and can be unwillingly transmitted to others in certain conditions, and normally activated from a intense emotional situation. Nad: She can use it to enter Subspace, and though it takes awhile, she can make someone obsessed with her by entering their Subspace. It also ruins her relationship with others. Dan: Ramona has assisted Scott in defeating Gideon, hold her own against Knives, Roxie and Envy, and took control of her mind after kicking Gideon out. Nad: She dated 7 guys, no, six guys and one girl in high school, mastered use of the Subspace Highway, and defeated 8 clones of illusionary Winifred Hailey's using Scott as a puppet. Dan: She kneed Gideon in the groan, giving enough time for Knives to take his sword away. Nad: Oh, and she's so good with roller skates she can skate through snow. But Ramona still has problems. Dan: Her ability to enter somebody elses or her own Subspace with the glow can be interrupted by an attack, and she is kinda low on stats. Nad: But Ramona is still one hell of a asskicking girlfriend. "I change my hair every week and a half, dude. Get used to it." Pre-Fight Dan: Alright, the combatants are set, it's time to end this debate once and for all! Nad: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight The scene opens up to Elmore Junior High's Football Field, where the cheerleaders were practicing. On the bleachers, Gumball and Darwin were watching, with Gumball cheering the girls, mainly Penny, on. It seemed to be as normal as could be, until Rob leaped out of the bushes. Gumball, not wanting to risk his girlfriend and friends being in danger, rushed down. "Hey, Rob, what are YOU doing here?" Gumball asked sternly, in which Rob crossed his arms. "To ruin your life. And I got just the weapon for that!" Rob said, before pulling out a remote control. "A remote?" Penny asked in confusion. "Yes, and I'll show you what it does!" Rob yelled, before using the remote to open a portal behind the cheerleaders, and pressing the eject button to sent them through it.p, and closing it. "PENNY! GUYS!" Gumball yells in horror, before glaring at Rob and tackling him. A battle between the two was about to unfold... ...but we aren't focusing on them. Cut to Toronto, Canada, in the dead of night. Two people walked down the highway as they made their way back home. One had brownish hair, a green shirt and pants and shoes. He was Scott Pilgrim. The other was wearing a blue hoodie, blue shoes, what seems to be just panties, had aqua...lightest blue...cyan hair... (though she loved to change colors every week and a half) She was Ramona Flowers, Scott's girlfriend. "That movie sucked." Ramona flatly said as Scott looked at her. "I know! It got good reviews and all, but it was terrible!" Scott lamented in annoyance. "Must have been paid a hefty amount to compliment it...this is why I stick with video games." As they walked, however, a portal opened behind them, and out came Elmore Junior High's cheerleading squad, who crashed into Scott, causing him to pass out from the sheer force. "Scott!" Ramona said in surprise, before looking at the cheerleaders at the middle of the Highway. "They must be those thugs all over the news, trying to knock people out..." Ramona thought, before pulling out her Titanium Baseball Bat. "...they'll be thought a lesson." Meanwhile, the cheerleaders get up, dazed from the high speed travel the portal made them go through. "EEK! Dirt, dirt, dirt..." Teri brushed herself off, before spraying disinfectant on herself. Carmen, however, asked the bigger question. "Where are we?" "Definitely NOT in Elmore, that's for sure." Leslie commented as they were in a different area. "And really cold..." Molly said as she shivered. It WAS winter in Scott's world... "Not an issue for me." Sarah said, due to being an ice cream and all. "That's not the issue. We need to get back to Elmore." Masami said, trying to make everyone else keep at the important task. But Ramona then came in and gave Masami a painful smack with her baseball bat, knocking her out. She does the same to the other cheeleaders. However, Penny managed to dodge a strike. "Hey, what are you doing?!" Penny exclaimed as Ramona pointed the bat at her. "Don't play dumb. You're about to get what you deserve." Ramona stated. Only one guy was going to still have their girlfriend. FIGHT! Before you knew it, Ramona swung again, but this time, Penny turned into a monster arm and held it back. After a few seconds, Penny succeeded in the struggle and slammed Ramona into the floor, and punched her away. Ramona however, managed to recover and and ran back, before Penny tried to turn into a gremlin. However, Ramona instead ran around her. If she can keep up with a ninja, a 12-year old girl was no problem. Penny tried to keep track, but was caught off guard by Ramona slamming her titanium baseball bat onto the top of her head. Ramona then dealt some painful swings to the fairy's face, before kicking her face hard enough to send her into a car trunk head first. "Oh, that stung.." Penny muttered before turning into jackalope and running. Ramona's response? Slip on roller blades and give chase. Penny quickly turned into a mouse and leaped to safety before Ramona slammed her bat onto her, and turned into a squirrel and bounced off Ramona's head. Growling, Ramona took another swing, but Penny turned into a wolf and pinned Ramona down. She tries to maul the delivery girl, but Ramona holds her mouth back. After what seemed to be an eternity, Ramona punched Penny's eye, causing her to go back to fairy form and hold it in pain. "GAH! That hurt!" Penny yelled as she held her eye in pain, as Ramona pulled out her Large Hammer. She took a swing... ...direct hit! Ramona sends Penny spiraling across the highway street. Penny, now peeved, turns into a Minotaur. Ramona's response? "...Huh. That's something." Ramona noted, before Penny leaped at her. Ramona rolls away, before she swings her hammer at the Minotaur. It dealt some damage, as Penny was still a female, and the hammer has +2 bonus against girls. Ramona had struggle, before Penny suddenly grabbed her, slammed her into the floor, causing damage to the highway, and threw her away. "Not bad..." Ramona complimented, before noticing Penny, now as a gargoyle, flying towards her. Ramona then opened up her Subspace Suitcase and held it out. Penny, unabLe to stop herself in time, flys directly in. Ramona went inside herself, as the bag fizzled away. Now, silence... In Subspace, Penny, now as her fairy form, got up dizzy. "Urg...what happened?" She took a glance, and her eyes widened. There was multiple Ramonas around the area. But Penny noticed the real one sitting in a small platform. "Hey, welcome to Subspace." Ramona greeted, as Penny looked in shock. "Anywho..." Ramona snapped her finger. "Go get her." Instantly, all the Ramonas ran at Penny and began to beat the living daylights out of the shape-shifting fairy. Feeling confident, Ramona walked away...just to hear a giant roar and destruction. "Oh, what it is now?" Ramona questioned, before she turned around...and her eyes widened in shock. It was Penny. In her dragon form. In other words, she was absolutely pissed. Ramona, shocked at first, her expression changed to mild annoyance. "You have got to be kidding me..." Penny roared and flew towards Ramona, who put on her roller skates and went off. Penny however, managed to breathe fire onto Ramona, roasting her badly as she yelped in pain. After that, Penny tail whipped her, sending Ramona sliding across the floor. Penny loomed over Ramona, lifted her foot and brought it down. Ramona, now slightly saddened, covered her eyes... ...nothing happened? Ramona took a look. Penny reverted back to normal, looking somewhat tearful. Ramona then realized something. Her head was glowing! The Glow saved her for a change! "I guess I should thank Gideon for a change." Ramona thought, before noticing that her Subspace Suitcase was not on her. Taking a look around, she spotted it...burned to a crisp. Subspace then collapsed. Both Penny and Ramona covered their eyes, before they then were back in the highway. "She got pass dragon...she got pass it..." Penny said, scared. Most people get defeated right when that happens! Ramona however, simply grabbed her hammer and leaped at Penny. The fairy dodged then powerful strike! ...Maybe it was TOO powerful, as the very hammer hit, alongside the previous damages, caused the highway to start collapsing! Ramona and Penny tried to keep balance on the platforms they were on. Scott and the cheerleaders? They fell comically. Penny started to notice a few chunks of rubble falling towards her, and started floating around to navigate the obstacles. Ramona, however, noticed this, and pulled out her hammer, and swung at a piece of rubble, sending it to Penny. It lands a direct hit to the fairy's head, sending Penny downwards and hitting concrete, poles, cars, whatever was falling. "Now's my chance!" Ramona thought, before she pulled the Power of Love out of her chest, healing her burn wounds. She then proceeded to leap from rubble to rubble, getting closer to Penny, before stabbing her through the chest! Ramona then kicked Penny off the sword, sending the Fitzgerald towards the street below, as the remains of the highway and the cars crashed at random places. Meanwhile, the cheerleaders regained consciousness, looking dizzy. "Ugh, what happened?" Carmen asked she held her head in pain. Sarah gave the answer. "Somebody whacked us with a metal baseball bat..." They then noticed Penny's body. Penny was unconscious, and covered in bruises and open, bleeding wounds, especially in the chest. "OH MY GOSH, PENNY!" Leslie yelled. Seeing his cousin in such a state horrified him, and so did the rest of Penny's friends. "We need to call an ambulance!" Masami said. With Ramona, she landed safely, before noticing a giant slab of concrete. She then proceeded to hammer it, sending ti flying through the air... ...and it landed directly onto Penny, crushing her into a bloody pulp. Teri, Carmen, Leslie, Masami, Molly. and Sarah remain wide-eyed and unresponsive, and splattered with the blood of Penny. Ramona, on the other hand, sighed in relief. "Glad that's over. Results K.O.! Penny's friends cry as Penny's soul flies off to the afterlife. Ramona helps a dizzy Scott up as they continue their walk home. Nad: That has gotta hurt. Dan: Penny may have had the strength and durability advantage, But Ramona had everything else covered. Nad: When it comes to speed, Penny may be one of the more athletic kids in Elmore Junior High, Ramona can keep up with Roxie, who is a ninja! To be clear, Ramona's not as fast as Roxie, just quick to keep up with her. Dan: Penny had no chance in the speed department, so her transformations were her biggest asset. However, Ramona had her still on the ropes. Nad: Ramona's weapons were perfect against Penny, especially that large hammer! Dan: Not only that, but the Glow and Subspace would most likely kill Penny, and even if she did survive it, the Power of Love was ultimately her downfall. Nad: Looks like Penny suffered a crushing defeat. Dan: The winner is Ramona Flowers. Next Time NEXT TIME... An Italian plumber jumps onscreen, before glaring at a little girl with a top hat and a umbrella. ---- Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Demarlion Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Comic Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles